Selvaria Bles
Selvaria Bles is one of the main antagonists from SEGA's Valkyria Chronicles franchise. She is a General from the Empire who possesses the ancient power of the Valkyria. Crosspedia Entry One of the commanders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia. Due to her powers as a Valkyria, she suffered harsh treatment as an Imperial test subject in her younger years, until Imperial Prince Maximilian rescued her. She now worships him with a devotion that borders on love. After her rescue, she was registered as one of Maximilian's subordinates, and used her Valkyria powers to aid him in his war efforts. Her incredible strength caused considerable problems for Kurt and his unit when they faced off in battle. Once, having lost control of her powers, she was responsible for wiping out a village located in Imperial territory. Profile Prior to her distinction as a General of the Empire, Selvaria was an Imperial test subject who had been exposed to harsh treatment due to her Valkyrian lineage. Prince Maximilian had saved her from such a decrepit situation and thus did her love for him begin to blossom and over time, eventually border on utter devotion to him. Following her freedom from the testing facility, she later stumbled upon the village of Tilca within Imperial territory and lost control of her powers, resulting in the village's utter annihilation and the birth of a vengeful survivor. On the battlefield, she was nicknamed the Azure Witch due to the frequent use of her Valkyrian powers, which covered her entire body in the luminous blue glow of Ragnite. In her Valkyrian state, she is potentially capable of wiping out an entire army, such as in one instance where she very easily destroyed an entire Gallian squad with a single beam from her lance. Gameplay Selvaria makes his debut in Chapter 13: Valkyries' Adventure in Marvel Land as Boss Unit. She is transported to Marvel Land with the Echidna, a from the Empire, Reaverbots and Gnosis, who asks the heroes where is she. However, Saya and T-elos persuade her, with the promise to return to his world. So she allies with Ouma for the time being. After his defeat, the heroes tried to convince her to join them, but she is indifferent to their words and cames with Saya and T-elos for return to his world, but the Byakuya X started a dimensional transfer to an unknown place and they as the heroes ended up in different places. Later, she appears in Chapter 18: Light and Darkness with Riemsianne's minions. When Imca sees her, she gets angry and promises revenge against her. It's revealed that Imca wants revenge on Selvaria for devastating his home village, Tilca. Realizing this, Selvaria provokes her to fight against it. However, the heroes manage to calm her down. It's also revealed when Saya, T-elos and she were transported by the magic circle, they split up in different ways (being in Selvaria's case, it ended where Riemsianne was currently), while maintaining his hope to return home, after his explanation, she proceeds to attack the heroes, but is defeated and retreats from the ship. In Chapter 24: Maidens of the Battlefield, she is summoned by Due, along with Juri and Saya, to atttack the heroes, but she is defeated and retreats from the Pyramid. However, in Chapter 30: City of Mercy, she temporarily works with S.I.N. to be returned to his world, so she invokes various Basel's monsters and V-Dural's statues clones, to attack the heroes, but she is defeated and retreats from the place. It's revealed in Chapter 34: Is Paris Burning Again?, that Selvaria followed Necron and Omicon to Paris to as an opportunity to reach his home, because there was nearby to his world, Necron and Omicon tell her that all the worlds are merging together, including his world, so she tries to persuade the heroes to return home, however, she does not manage to do it and instead, decides to fight against them. However, she is defeated and retreats from the place, after his retreat, Kurt swears he will return with her to his world, because he has to settle things with her on his own battlefield. Attack List *Valkyrian Flash *Valkyrian Light Gallery Selvaria Bles Solo Attack.PNG Selvaria Bles Multi Attack.PNG Category:Sega Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Category:Female Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters